Second Chance
by Property of Professor Snape
Summary: Harry gets a second chance to undo his biggest mistakes, trusting those good for nothing sell-outs Ron Hermione Dumbledore and Hagrid.


**Title: **Second Chance

**Summary: **Harry gets a second chance to undo his biggest mistakes, trusting those good for nothing sell-outs Ron Hermione Dumbledore and Hagrid.

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Author: **Property of Professor Snape

**Characters**: Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

**Word Count: **664

**Genres: **Friendship Drama

**Warnings: ** None that I can think of

**A/N: ** This idea came to me out of nowhere on my bus ride home for school and threatened to explode if I did not write it so of course I had to, otherwise I would have plot bunny guts all over myself and those stains _never _come out. XD

_**~*~ Prologue~*~**_

It had happened so suddenly Harry was still completely stunned with how quickly everything progressed. With how quickly he had been betrayed, by everyone had held near and dear, by everyone who pretended to be his friend.

The moment Voldemort had proclaimed that Harry was no longer a threat and that rather Neville had to have been the boy from the prophecy all along, everyone turned on him.

Now the dark lord was going after Neville and so it seemed was everyone else.

Ron and Hermione no longer sent him letters over the summer, and Harry thought for a moment that again like inn his second year all of his letters were being intercepted. But when he got to school on September 1st it was only to find that both Ron and Hermione were pretending as though Harry was not there. And it hurt far worse than when the Dursley's did it.

Neville had spent the last two weeks of summer with the Weasley's after Ron had invited him, when Harry asked Ron why he wasn't invited Ron merely shrugged and said he would be late for class if he didn't hurry along. It was a Saturday. Hermione no longer wasted her time on him, now that he was of no use to her.

Dumbledore didn't speak to Harry anymore, he dropped ass of his private lessons with Harry to start them up with Neville and he wouldn't even look at Harry anymore.

Not even Hagrid seemed to want to have anything to do with Harry anymore; whenever Harry called out to him in the hall the half-giant merely turned a deaf ear to him.

What hurt the most was realizing that all the people he had held so very close to his heart had only liked him for his fame.

The only thing Harry could truly count on anymore was oddly enough Malfoy and the other Slytherins who held as much animosity towards Harry as they did before, and it was this stability that Harry craved.

But none of that mattered anymore now that he had found a way to get his life back, to get a second chance. He was going to be able to undo his biggest mistakes, trusting those good for nothing sell-outs Ron Hermione Dumbledore and Hagrid.

It was an old spell he found in a book deep within the restricted section '16th Century Time Meddlers' and had found a spell called 'Secundus Abeo'

_Secundus__Abeo is a complicated incantation that most wizards aren't able to perform. The purpose of Secundus__Abeo is to give wizard a second chance. It will allow the wizard to travel back in time to the body of their former selves on the day of their choosing, and warn them of the upcoming danger. The problem with Secundus__Abeo is the wizard will not be able to return to their original bodies in the future rather they will be trapped in their former selves. Slowly the knowledge of Secundus__Abeo will leave their conscious and subconscious awareness, so it is imperative that they warn themselves quickly. Many of witches and wizards of gone insane from this very spell so it is important to use it wisely and be sure of what you are doing._

With a sense of determination that paled in comparison to all those times he had fought against Voldemort Harry concentrated solely on the day it all started. On his very first day that he started Hogwarts, the day that he met Ron. With a sense of finality Harry said the words that he knew would set him free and save him from years of heartache and deceit _"Secundus__Abeo"_.

Harry could see nothing save for a bright white blinding light, and more pain then he had ever felt before, more pain than even during the _**Cruciatus Curse**_.

And Harry could never remember feeling so happy and free because he knew it was working knew he was getting his life back.


End file.
